Antes da Tempestade
by Yuuki ai
Summary: ONE SHOT - "O término do namoro rastejava em direção a eles como um felino prestes a atacar sua presa. A tempestade caía forte, camuflando os sentimentos." Gaara & Ino.


**Antes da Tempestade**

Por Yuuki ai

**ONE SHOT**

"O término rastejava em direção a eles como um felino prestes a atacar sua presa. A tempestade caía forte, camuflando os sentimentos."

Já era a terceira vez que brigavam somente naquele dia, não agüentava mais ouvir a loira ter algum de seus acessos de histeria ou algum escândalo por nada de importante. Era ridículo na opinião de Gaara. O ruivo começava a pensar em Ino de uma maneira totalmente diferente de antes. O romance já não era o mesmo de dois anos atrás, o que teria acontecido, o fogo teria acabado? A tempestade teria começado?

Apoiou o cotovelo no braço do luxuoso sofá carmim e revirou os olhos impaciente observando o padrão dos cristais do lustre da grande sala, um grande, dois pequenos. Peças brilhantes em perfeitas posições.

- Sabaku no Gaara! Está me ouvindo idiota? – Perguntou a loira impaciente diante da expressão do ruivo.

A chuva lá fora não permitia que Gaara escapasse da ira da namorada pela porta, e ainda fazia com que Ino gritasse mais alto que os trovões.

- Estou Ino. – A voz saiu mais entediada do que o ruivo queria que saísse.

O mesmo já não sabia por que estavam brigando dessa vez, ou melhor, porque Ino estava brigando com ele.

- Gaara. – Sussurrou tristonha. Tinha o típico som de dor na voz de quando discutiam.

Por mais que ino o irritasse ás vezes com suas gritarias e frescuras desnecessárias, a loira de mentalidade infantil era a dona de seu coração, e se existia algo no mundo que era capaz de tirar o rapaz do sério era o choro de Ino.

- Vem. – Disse sereno abrindo um espaço para a loira se aconchegar seus braços.

A loira chorava silenciosa, sabia que isso era uma fraqueza diante de Gaara, sabia o quanto ele odiava vê-la chorando. Olhava para a chuva que caía forte do lado de fora da janela. Não conseguia assimilar os fatos. E a tempestade somente conseguia piorar ás coisas, os trovões faziam com que ela tremesse cada vez que faziam um barulho mais alto.

O ruivo encostou os lábios e o nariz sobre os fios dourados de Ino que estavam soltos caindo como ouro por suas costas. O cheiro adocicado de rosas que vinha de sua macia tez aumentava ainda mais naquele ambiente fechado fazendo com que Gaara se embriagasse e esquecesse por alguns momentos onde estava, e quem era. Idolatrava a loira mais que a própria vida, mas mesmo assim, ainda não sabia o que era amar de verdade. Nunca tinha sentido isso por ninguém, e somente Ino tinha conseguido dar a ele pelo menos um pouco desse sentimento puro que ela nutria por ele. Sentia-se mal por nunca ter correspondido a ela na mesma intensidade que ela demonstrava a ele. Não era um homem de falar muito, diferente de Ino, que na maioria das vezes era muito falante. Preferia mostrar a ela por meio das ações que vinha freqüentemente tentando mostrar a ela.

Gaara passava ás mãos masculinas de leve pela tez macia das costas da Yamanaka.

- Gaara, por que andamos tendo tantos problemas? – Perguntou em um timbre triste.

- É só uma fase. – Ele tentava convencê-la de que era somente uma fase, mas o mesmo não conseguia mais acreditar que era somente uma fase, estavam chegando a um impasse na vida a dois.

- Por que ela não pode acabar? – Perguntou mais para si mesma, pois sabia que mesmo sendo dotado de uma incrível inteligência, Gaara não era melhor em assuntos do coração do que ela.

Levantou-se e parou para analisar a face vazia do homem bonito a sua frente. Gaara não era o tipo que Ino sempre sonhara para si, ele era totalmente o oposto, grosso, calado, vazio. Mas era o que ela tinha. E que amava demais. O ruivo podia ter suas qualidades, bastava somente tempo para que fossem desvendadas. Mesmo que dois anos já tivessem passado.

Os olhos cerúleos da menina estavam banhados a água. Dessa vez não conseguia gritar ou fazer qualquer manha para que ele cedesse, afinal, ele nunca havia cedido. Olhava para Gaara com respeito e admiração, ele era seu modelo.

**Ele começava a se lembrar de certos momentos marcantes na vida dos dois, como quando se viram a primeira vez:**

" _Sabaku no Gaara era esperado por Konoha como se um cego esperasse para ver o sol toda sua vida, seria um ótimo atributo para a cidade ter alguém tão genial em seus verdes e quentes domínios._

_O loiro iperativo andava apressado com certa figura masculina a seu lado. Diferente dele que sorria, o ruivo não tinha expressão alguma no rosto, e estava acompanhado de mais duas pessoas, uma garota com aparência de durona, loira de olhos verdes, e um garoto, moreno com o rosto tatuado em varias formas na tonalidade roxa. Não eram nada parecidos, mas eram irmãos. Sabaku no Temari, Sabaku no Kankurou, e o mais novo e mais atraente dos três: Sabaku no Gaara._

_Estava vestido com um terno social na cor preta, a gravata assim como a camisa branca na parte de dentro do smoking estavam impecáveis. Não tinha nada amassado, e nada fora do lugar, retirando somente os cabelos rubros que estavam levemente bagunçados e ondulando pela abafada brisa de um dia de verão._

_A entrada de Konoha estava enfeitada com variados adornos em dourado e preto, cores sofisticadas, afinal, não eram todos os dias que a cidade recebia uma figura tão importante quanto famoso melhor aluno do japão._

_- Naruto-kun! – Disse a moça de cabelos róseos e curtos acenando para o namorado que estava perto de onde pudesse tocá-lo._

_Os quatro entraram na pequena cidade onde a pequena recepção os esperava. Dentre os alunos presentes ali, encontrava-se certa loira que mantinha-se no meio da multidão analisando cada um dos presentes ali. Essa era Yamanaka Ino, objeto de desejo de muitos, uma loira de aparência fatal com corpo de mulher, e mente de menina. Os grandes olhos azuis dela encaravam o ruivo com certo desprezo. Ele era mais um metido que recebia muita importância por nada._

_Não fora uma experiência nada boa, principalmente por um comentário muito grosso o qual o rapaz levara a culpa._

_A loira tinha se aproximado dos três, e cumprimentava todos com a mesma cordialidade. Percebera o olhar cobiçoso do moreno sobre si, mas preferiu ignorar e continuar com seus cumprimentos._

_- Ela é realmente uma gostosa. – Sussurrou para o ruivo assim que a loira havia se virado de costas._

_Sem pensar duas vezes, deixou que o sangue lhe subisse a cabeça, e com uma brutalidade extrema, virou-se para os três e enfiou a mão na pele alva do rosto do Sabaku mais novo com toda a força que tinha._

_- Nunca mais repita isso seu cretino! – Gritou esbravejando enquanto ia com passos pesados se afastando do local._

_Era claro que adorava ser cortejada por quem quer que fosse, mas não dessa maneira sacana e profana do comentário de Kankurou._

_- Quem aquela garota pensa que é? – "O ruivo esfregava o rosto na parte onde os dedos da Yamanaka haviam ficado marcados."_

**Lembrava-se também do primeiro beijo, onde descobriram suas verdadeiras intenções um com o outro, e seus desejos:**

"_O almoxarifado da escola parecia apertado demais para dois corpos que pareciam querer se repelir mais que fogo e água. A loira estava presa com a pessoa que mais odiava no mundo. O muito atraente Sabaku no Gaara._

_- Não é tão ruim assim. – Disse ele olhando para ás paredes sujas do pequeno recinto._

_O mais longe possível dele estava à loira encostada em uma parede analisando cada detalhe do colegial. Seus cabelos rubros bagunçados, a camisa levemente aberta, e o jeito como seus lábios se abriam cada vez que ele respirava._

_Era impossível negar que ele fosse atraente, na verdade era mais que isso. Gaara era como um deus da beleza. Sem adicionar nada. A forma como se dirigia a loira. A maneira petulante e séria. Tudo era demais._

_- Não é? Claro que é, Gaara acha que eu estou gostando de estar aqui com você? – Perguntou irritada. Não se renderia a ele tão facilmente._

_Em resposta ele somente andou até Ino e prensou-a contra a parede, fazendo seus corpos se colarem._

_- Sabaku no Gaara, o que pensa que esta fazendo? – Irritada tentava afastar o rapaz de perto de si._

_Com uma voz sedutora, passou ás mãos pelos braços de Ino até desvendar suas costas, procurando cobiçoso seus fios dourados. Aproximou-se do lóbulo da orelha da adolescente e sussurrou:_

_- Realmente me odeia tanto assim Ino? Por que eu acho que não. – Sorriu quando ela engoliu em seco._

_Antes mesmo de conseguir dizer alguma coisa, Gaara puxou seu rosto e pressionou seus lábios contra os dela com força, pedindo passagem para que sua língua explorasse cada parte da boca com gosto de canela de Ino. Sem muito contestar, a loira esqueceu de que odiava Gaara e cedeu, não por que ele fosse mais forte, mas por que a vontade de repeli-lo desapareceu a partir do momento que ele tocou seus lábios nos dela._

_Suas línguas brigavam por espaço na boca um do outro, e se enroscavam em um ato libidinoso. Gaara acariciava cada parte do corpo de Ino, suas pernas por baixo da saia de pregas azul marinho, os seios comprimidos dela contra seu dorso talhado, e os longos fios dourados que se espalhavam pelos corpos dos dois._

_Quebrando o clima romântico ao perceber o que estava fazendo, Ino empurrou Gaara com força, e limpou a boca._

_- O que pensa que está fazendo seu idiota? – Gritou esbravejando enquanto tentava controlar a respiração e os batimentos cardíacos acelerados._

_- Estava te beijando. – Respondeu com um sorriso malicioso nos cantos dos lábios._

_- Você é muito petulante! – Cuspiu ás últimas palavras, as quais o colegial nem deu atenção, e avançou para cima de Ino novamente buscando aqueles lábios que aquela altura estavam carmim._

_Não conseguindo se segurar enlaçou o pescoço de Gaara, e puxou os fios rubros para perto de si novamente."_

**Ou da primeira vez que realmente se exploraram como homem e mulher:**

" _Encontravam-se na enorme cama de casal da casa de Gaara, na luxuosa mansão da avenida 7. A chuva lá fora deixava o momento especial, como uma música que fosse somente deles. Ino estava receosa sobre como se portar, já que o ruivo diferente dela já havia ficado com outras garotas antes._

_- Gaara, eu sou virgem. – Resolveu falar no momento em que ele beijava seus lábios com volúpia._

_Ele sentiu seu coração disparar como nunca antes, e sua face que antes era de surpresa, passou a para um meio sorriso sereno._

_Antes de tomar os lábios de Ino de novo, Gaara passou a mão delicadamente na bochecha da garota a deslizando lentamente até seus lábios rosados, enquanto esta sorria de maneira meiga._

_Ele não entendia como ela podia ser tão meiga, tão doce, tão diferente de todas as outras, e ser ainda sim, viva, encantadora, comunicativa... Sentia medo de quebrá-la com o mais leve toque e isso o fazia desejá-la ainda mais, ela era tão pura, que se sentia até que indigno de tocar tamanha delicadeza._

_Então decidiu que aquele momento deveria ser delicado, tão delicado e doce como ela, iria fazê-la o mais feliz possível em seus braços, suas mãos que antes só conheciam a rispidez e a luxuria, agora seriam delicadas e gentis, ele iria tratá-la como nunca tratou ninguém em sua vida, com carinho e admiração._

_Gaara começou novamente a beijar o pescoço da jovem e com uma mão, deslizou o vestido branco colado que ela usava, para em seguida depositar pequenos beijos em seu pescoço e acariciar sua fina cintura._

_Ino por sua vez se limitava a gemer de felicidade e emoção ao sentir aqueles toques tão prazerosos, seu corpo cada vez desejava mais aquele homem, enquanto Gaara beijava seu pescoço ela deslizava as mãos pelas costas dele._

_O rapaz finalmente havia retirado o sutiã da garota, fitando aqueles fartos, e as curvas volumosas. Era quase um pecado que um corpo como aquele ainda não tivesse sido explorado por ninguém. Mas sentia-se satisfeito por ser seu primeiro, e queria ser seu ÚNICO também._

_Sentiu ela se encolher e ficar vermelha ao reparar o olhar dele sobre ela envergonhada e deu um meio sorriso._

_- Não tem nada de mais Ino, pode relaxar- Falou baixinho ao pé do ouvido dela, podendo senti-la estremecer e ficar arrepiada com aquilo, então recomeçou a beijá-la, só que dessa vez na parte inferior do pescoço a fazendo gemer baixinho e apertá-lo contra si, mostrando como ela desejava ser dele._

_Foi descendo os beijos, para ficar na altura de seus seios os beijando de leve, e logo depois acariciando o bico de seus seios já entumescidos com a língua, escutando mais e mais gemidos dela. __A garota arqueava o corpo em desejo, enquanto Gaara percorria uma trilha beijos por todo o corpo da garota. __Tratou de tirar totalmente o vestido de Ino, admirando as pernas torneadas da garota._

_Mas um ponto em questão o chamou atenção e o fez dar um pequeno sorriso. A calcinha de Ino tinha florzinhas desenhadas. __Ela que estava deitada, ao ver a expressão leve de divertimento de Gaara pôs a mão na frente do desenho e ruborizou._

_Sorriu sereno, foi aquilo que o fez querer ter Ino em sua vida, aquela inocência, aquela maneira estranha de ver ás coisas. __Gaara pegou a mão de Ino que tampava o desenho, e colocou em seu peito para logo em seguida ficar sobre a garota a beijando intensamente. __Deslizou a mão pelo corpo dela, até pressionar de leve feminilidade da mesma, sentindo-a estremecer e gemer mais alto, chamando por seu nome._

_Enquanto Gaara a beijava no pescoço, fazendo-a arquear-se para cima, ela pedia cada vez mais por aquelas caricias. Gaara sorriu maroto, inserindo seus dedos dentro da calcinha de Ino e pressionando-os um pouco mais para dentro e massageando aquele ponto, sentindo a garota estremecer e gemer cada vez mais alto, podendo sentir o desejo da mesma escorrer em seus dedos. Ino por sua vez sentia todo seu corpo embriagado, implorando por mais, implorando para ser possuída._

_Os cabelos dourados espalhavam-se pelo lençol de seda branco, fazendo a loira parecer uma ninfa de livros de história, a própria encarnação da beleza. __Ele olhava para ela totalmente absorto em suas expressões angelicais. Não queria machucá-la, afinal sabia os efeitos que viriam a seguir. __Gaara se concentrava em degustar aqueles seios e com a mão continuar as carícias na parte íntima da garota. __Ao sentir Ino cada vez mais desejosa, passou a trilhar um caminho de beijos dos seios da garota até o ventre, para logo em seguida com as duas mãos retirar a ultima peça de roupa dela._

_E recomeçou a trilhar o caminho de beijos só que dessa vez do pé de Ino, subindo pouco a pouco os selinhos até chegar à feminilidade da garota, onde depositou um beijo, escutando-a arfar em desejo. __Passou a acariciar a feminilidade da garota com a língua, escutando os gemidos abafados se tornarem altos e seu nome ser repetido em meio a suspiros._

_Em um instante Ino começou a sentir algo explodir dentro de si e gritou alto ao sentir o primeiro espasmo daquela noite. Ele voltou a beijar os seios dela que ainda gemia embriagada, enlaçando suas pernas dele, pedindo para ser dele entre soluços._

_Então parou seus beijos e se concentrou em retirar suas peças de roupa, que impediam uma maior "aproximação"._

_A loira ainda estava totalmente submissa na cama esperando pelo corpo de seu amado, que este agora nu, se posicionou entre as pernas da garota e a olhou fixamente, pedindo permissão._

_- Você não pode voltar atrás. - Falou em um sussurro, ao pé do ouvido da garota._

_Preferiu não responder, apenas deixou que um sorriso de canto respondesse por si, e abraçou Gaara forte, o fazendo tomar aquilo como um sim._

_Então a penetrou lentamente, se sentindo culpado pelos gritos de dor, que provocava na menina abaixo de si, ele não se perdoaria se a machuca-se, então segurou todo o desejo que sentia, para limitar-se apenas a pequenos movimentos, dedicando-se a acariciá-la e beijá-la, tentando ao máximo amenizar o desconforto que ela sentia._

_A colegial por sua vez sentia mil e uma sensações maravilhosas, um misto de dor e proteção, medo e segurança, desejo e pudor. Mas a dor que estava sentindo era muito forte, não era algo que fosse suportar por muito tempo._

_O ruivo tratou de se concentrar nos lábios dela para mantê-la ocupada, tentando assim fazer com que ela se esquecesse da dor. Essa aos poucos cedia, e dava lugar a uma diversão profana e prazerosa aos olhos de Ino._

_A noite se sucedeu entre soluços e espasmos de prazer... Aquela que fora a primeira noite de amor de Ino, que se seguiriam de muitas outras."_

**Das vezes que havia dormido em sua porta esperando que ela abrisse e o pedisse para entrar:**

"_Achava que fosse apenas uma questão de tempo para que Ino abrisse a porta, contudo estava errado, dessa vez havia sido diferente. ela realmente tinha se magoado com a falta de dedicação de Gaara com ela._

_- Ino, se não abrir essa porta agora! – Ameaçou esbofeteando a porta com força. Já estava cansado da criancice da linda loira, mas era impossível desistir dela e deixá-la ir. Embora não quisesse admitir, precisava da garota mais do que gostaria de precisar._

_- O que vai fazer? Me ignorar, fingir que eu não existo? Novidades seu retardado, isso você já faz! – Gritou de dentro do apartamento encostando-se na porta e deixando-se escorregar até os lustrados tacos do piso._

_Ás lágrimas corriam por seu rosto trilhando caminhos silenciosos e serenos que morriam em seus lábios rosados e macios. Apertava o jeans em suas coxas tentando conter a dor que há muito tempo deixara de ser momentânea._

_- Ino! – Disse a última vez. Olhou para a porta e percebeu que ela não deveria ser tão difícil de arrombar. – Afaste-se da porta! – Não queria que a namorada saísse machucada._

_- Que? – Saiu de perto da porta ao ouvir o primeiro estrondo. Em poucos minutos a porta tinha ido ao chão, e Gaara estava parado no corredor olhando para a jovem com um semblante indiferente. Aquilo era o que mais irritava Ino, a falta de interesse do namorado._

_- Sabaku no Gaara, saia daqui! – Apontou para a porta com o indicador._

_O ruivo observou toda a extensão do luxuoso apartamento, a cobertura do prédio Ikasaki Plaza era realmente invejável. Ás paredes cuja paisagem era a Avenida Principal eram revestidas por um vidro espesso de cor escura e blindado, os sofás carmim do meio do Hall combinavam perfeitamente com os tons escuros e claros das outras paredes dentro da visão de Gaara. Tinha um bar com diversas garrafas de vinho e champanhe importadas e copos de variadas formas e cores. Isso era a entrada, não fazia idéia do resto do apartamento._

_- Disse pra sair! – Falou alto tentando empurrar o namorado para fora de sua casa. Esse com facilidade segurou os braços de Ino a prendendo contra si. A moça se remexia e tentava a todo custo se livrar das mãos de Gaara. Acabou caindo ao tropeçar em seus pés e o levou consigo._

_Sentia todas ás curvas femininas sobre si. Os quadris colados juntamente com sua virilha, que estava tento pequenas fisgadas. Suas pernas estavam enroscadas de modo que nenhum dos dois pudesse escapar. O abdome talhado do jovem encontrava-se comprimido contra os seios recém formados da garota. Essa olhava para ele ruborizada pela posição em que estavam._

_- Se não sair de cima de mim seu pervertido, eu vou gritar! – Ameaçou segurando firme a camiseta preta do adolescente sobre si._

_- Vai gritar? Vou trabalhar para que não possa. E além do mais, está na cobertura do Prédio mais alto de Konoha Yamanaka. – Sussurrou perto da boca dela. – Ninguém irá te ouvir._

_- O que pretende Gaara? – Perguntou receosa._

_Não tinha tempo para perder conversando. Queria ter o corpo quente dela para si não importando onde estivessem. Queria Ino, e queria naquele momento._

_Era incrível como ela cedia facilmente a ele. Era somente Gaara mostrar que a desejava._

_- Você quer uma parte de mim Gaara? – Perguntou maliciosa quando os lábios habilidosos do Sabaku entraram em contato com a tez macia do colo da loira._

_- Quero todas! – Respondeu se empenhando em retirar ás peças de roupa que não permitiam uma maior aproximação dos corpos."_

Eram momentos como estes que faziam o ruivo apreciar a loira, que faziam com que ele quisesse estar perto dela. Não eram um casal qualquer que faziam juras de amor o tempo todo. Além de amor tinham uma paixão arrebatadora um pelo outro. E não seriam pequenas e freqüentes brigas que acabariam com esse sentimento que brotava do peito dos dois como uma nascente de um riacho.

A chuva continuava a cair, e os dois continuavam a se encarar. Ino chorava por medo de que aquilo acabasse, Sabaku no Gaara era dono de seu coração, havia conquistado a loira de gênio difícil como ninguém havia feito.

- Gaara – Sussurrou enquanto passava uma das mãos no rosto do ruivo em cima do kanji de sua testa.

Abraçou Ino com força, era um homem de poucas palavras e muitas ações.

- Quer que isso acabe? – Perguntou no ouvido dela com um timbre triste.

- Não! – Disse chorosa enquanto buscava sentir a maciez dos cabelos rubros de seu amor enfiando-se cada vez mais em seu pescoço.

- Acho que devemos tomar uma decisão somente quando a tempestade acabar. – Sabia que não precisava dizer muitas coisas. Amava a loira ainda que não tivesse dito nenhuma vez a ela. Era sua garota, escandalosa e briguenta mais ainda sim a dona de si.

Puxou o rosto com feições delicadas e angelicais de Ino para perto de si, a fazendo praticamente subir em seu colo passando uma das pernas dela de cada lado de seu quadril. A respiração dela estava alterada pelo choro e pela volúpia do momento.

**- Eu te amo Gaara.** – Sussurrou antes de se entregar a mais uma noite de arrebatadora paixão.

**- Também te amo Ino**. – Os orbes azuis brilharam de excitação quando aquelas pequenas palavras foram ditas, Gaara sorriu sereno em resposta, não desperdiçaria o momento. A garota colocou seus lábios aos do ruivo com a maior rapidez que pode.

O cheiro delicioso da colônia masculina embriagou os pensamentos dela, fazendo com que se esquecesse das brigas que poderiam voltar a ter eventualmente.

_**"Aquele momento era dois. E nada poderia acabar com aquilo. Nem mesmo uma grande tempestade."**_

* * *

Está aí gente, resolvi fazer um one shot sobre a Ino e o Gaara, queria contar um pouco sobre um relacionamento com problemas, mas que acima de tudo o CASAL se amasse demais, então os escolhidos foram os dois, além do mais, eu acho esse casal super fofo, e adoro eles ainda mais graças ás fics da **PINK RINGO - A princesinha e Quanto custa seu amor?**

Eu sei que ficou um pouco pequeno, mas é que eu quis acabar rápido, e se fizesse mais comprido, teria saído uma enorme quantidade de besteiras, por isso preferi ficar somente nos momentos importantes! Espero que gostem.

Comentem por favor, e farão uma autora movida a reviews SUPER FELIZ!

Beeijos, até a próxima.


End file.
